secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Tateru Nino
Tateru was aware of Second Life for some time before it opened, eventually being dragged into it in August 2005. Tateru started actively mentoring on her first day inworld, and kept doing so until late 2006, though by February 2006, her focus had started to move towards increasing the organisation and effectiveness of the volunteer teams. Tateru is an RL autistic (with Asperger's Syndrome) much as Torley Linden. People often draw comparisons between the two. Tateru has been mistaken for Torley Linden's alt, as well as that of Wilder Linden, Jeska Linden, Amber Linden and Prokofy Neva. She has been variously described as "matronly" (Hamlet Au), "a hip Mary Poppins" (Hamlet Au), "dangerous" (Eggy Lippmann), "very dangerous" (Eggy Lippmann) and "a false Polyanna that sugarcoats the difficulties of SL" (Prokofy Neva). She has a blog, where she more or less rambles on about this or that. Mostly she spent her time connecting people with people, answering questions, being interviewed and taking the blame for things. If you haven't blamed Tateru for something lately, why not start? Nowadays, Tateru writes for Massively an amalgamation of blogs that follow MMOs, one of which was Second Life Insider, where she has a chance to turn the tables by interviewing other people for a change. She also writes a weekly mixed reality column, which appears on the New World Notes website. Older avatars For confidence, she picked a male avatar, intially, but other residents were unconvinced. Only a few days after starting, she relented and switched the avatar back to its female analogue (middle right). She stayed with this look for a couple of months, but was convinced by one friend to change the hairstyle, and by another to purchase an updated skin. Cult of Tateru In December of 2005, a group of fans decided to place shrines to Tateru around Help Island to show their appreciation for all of her devoted time and effort. This was both awkward and flattering for Tateru, but the term Cult of Tateru had been born. Nearly two months later, a new citizen who also had become a friend and fan of Tateru, posed a simple question, "Is there a Cult of Tateru group, or do I need to make one?" Thus, the Cult of Tateru group came to be. Without any active networking, the group reached and surpassed 50 members within a matter of weeks. "La coeur-et-fleur de Tat" Dubbed by Torley Linden as "La coeur-et-fleur de Tat", and by others as 'The Tat Signal', the design was originally made by Mera Pixel as an iconic for the Cult of Tateru. The logo is now considered emblematic of Tateru Nino. Related Links Dwell On It - Blog. New World Numbers - Monthly column for New World Notes Second Life Insider - Staff writer Secondlifeinsider.com SL Press Sydney Morning Herald/Melbourne Age - minor mention. Rocky Mountain News - Three most interesting avatars Second Life Business Magazine - Cover and Feature. Marketingfacts.nl - Interview Dayton Daily News - Minor mention. New York Times Wire Service - Minor mention in a syndicated piece - this piece got syndicated to hundreds of news outlets. Meratalk - Interview Second Life Insider - Interview Yes! Weekly - Incidental mention Birthday Girl - New World Notes. The Heart of Tateru - New World Notes Top Ten Sources for Second Life. Second Life Update - Videos and Experiences. The Metaverse Messenger - Multiple mentions. The Second Opinion - February 2006. Category:People